do you remember?
by priestess Venus
Summary: hello! this is about kagome and ichigo, kagome had left the group because of kikyo.she then goes to visit her old hometown and old friends... read to find out! it's far better than the summary, i promise. so lovlies, R&R :-
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here I am! This is my brand new chilli hot bleachXinuyasha ,please R&R people…

It's about ichigo and kagome! "inuyasha has decided to that kikyo should help the group and kagome should leave. She is in her time know"

*I wish I owed something…*

* * *

><p>Kgome's POV<p>

"How rude of them! How could they do something like this to me? I was so nice to them! I risked my life for them! An they… they just said"kagome go to your own time! Tham miroku! He always said so nice lady kagome, kagome sama… ohh that jerk! That little shippo! He jast starred at me as they do this to me! And that sango! I though she was like a sister! She said hello kikyo sama.. welcome… oh come on they are all sick!" I said as loud as I could to myself. My mother heard me also my brother. They came to me and and I told them the whole story.

"kagome dear,do you remember your kindergarden?" said my mother.

"a little,why?"

"do you remember kurosaki? Kurosaki ichigo?"

"let me think.. ummmm…oooohhh the thin boy with orange hair who was very shy you mean!" I said with a small smile.

"his father,isshin kurosaki called last Friday,he wanted you to go to their house in karakura town…"

"why then that? I haven's seen them from ages!"

"yes I know but he wanted that you see his son,I mean ichigo…."

"ok I will go there on Monday,it's summer and I had a bad time and I can see my old town,where I was born,and I also can see some old friends…." I said with a happy tone.

"very well dear… I'm glad you are happy again,don't think about the past, you should start a new life…"

"yes mom,I know…"

* * *

><p>Karakura town…<p>

"ICHIIIIGGGOOOOOO….!" Screamed kago(as always you know!). "I'm late kago I haven't time…" and ichigo let him froze another time….

On the way home sado,ichigo,rukia,orihime ishida talked about that ichigo shouldn't go around the vizards and that they want him for themselves reasons…

It was because ichigo spend a lot of time with them… they weren't good guys and they all know this. But ichigo's hollow side wanted to be with them … for no good reason and ichigo was going deeper and deeper under ground.

"I know what I do…"was all what ichigo said.

They all went to ichigo's house as his little sisters opend the door.

Ichigo went to his room and the other sat down waiting for ichigo to change the clothes and go for train.

"ichigo! Hurry my son I have an important news for you" said ishida ichigo.

"what is it dad? Hurru,I have a meeting…"

"but we wanted to go training you mango head!" screamed rukia and punching him in the head.

Ichigo ignored them…

"guess who will come?" said isshin witt the most happy face ever.

"santa clous?"

"damn you ungreatful son!"he pushed him on the ground(like always!)

"kagome higurashi …." Said isshin with teasing look.

"WWHHHAAAAAAAAATTT?"screamed ichigo ."what should I say? What should I do? What should I wear? What should I ….. OOOOHHHHH!" screamed ichigo while jumping up and down all over the finally went out in a funny way.

All the group looked at that with amaze.

((was that ichigo?)) the all thought.

"soo.. who is this kagome that made ichi nee so crazy?" asked yuzu.

"she was the girl our neighbor and also was in ichigos was very polite and was deep in love with her! But he was so shy and never showed it to her. They went to their family shrine in Tokyo after one year,when they ichigo was 6. HHHAAAA hAAAAA! When they left,ichigo became a shy and mute guy,all he did was crying and saying:what if she marries!"

"how is it that she want to come here?"asked rukia with a joyful face about ichigo's foolish thoughts.

"because I asked her,I saw that my son wasn't with the good guys and I think she is the only one who can wake him up" said isshin.

With that,they heard the doorbell. Karin opened the door . every one just couldn't belive what they saw…

"hey guys" said ichigo with a bunch of flowers in his hands and closed eyes.(is that ichi?) said Karin to herself.

"I thought you were to meet the vizar…"rukia was interruped by ichigo"WHO cares about the brats?" was all he said…

(this kagome has a VERY good influence on him) thought everyone.

"so .. dad.. eeeemmmm… when will she arrive?"

"who do you mean?" he was playing with his nerves.

"ka..kagome I mean…" said ichigo in a worried tone.

'this Monday…" said isshin a acalm voice

"THIS MONDAY! What should I say? What should I do?" "calm down you idiot!" said ishida in a calm voice

* * *

><p>.<p>

ICHIGO'S POV

Damn! Why can't I just calm down? Ok ok I loved her and….

But that doesn't mean that I will love her now… but from the age of 6 I was only thinking of her! On the other side,she was very cute but I don't know how she looks like now! Have a hold on you boy!

I just can't wait to see her…

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

5 days had past and the day had come,kagome was in the train on her way to karakura town(I have my own good life now…)said kagome to her had wore a white long mantle that was till her knees. All her clothes,shoes,and bags were white.{like the espadas , like halible. He hee hee}

In karakura town,ichigo was very nervous and sat on the sofa,waiting for his so called childhood lover come.

As he was in his thoughts, the doorbell made a sound….


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people,FIRST of all a very XXXXL BIG sorry for the mistake I maid… I'm really sorry…FORGIVE me!

Thank you for the reviews ,I realy enjoyed reading them. Arigato :-D

And then, let the story begin…

Disclaimer: I really don't owe anything!

() are for thoughts

""sayings

[] authors notes

In the last chapter ichigo was in his thoughts that the heard the doorbell….

Chapter 2

NORMAL POV…

Ichigo ran to the door to open it, before doing it,with both hands on the doorhandle,he took a deep breath. And said to himself (relax… relax…)

When he opend the door,he saw a beautiful girl with white clothes waving a hand and then heard:

"WOOWW! Kurosaki! You have grown up!"

"well…eehhh you know 12 years have past[they are 18 now…]…you too! You have grown to a pretty lady!" said ichigo while the last sentence sliiped from his then came isshin who heard the doorbell from the kitchen and came to see if it was kagome…

"hey! If that's not the little kagome! Welcome!come in please…!" said isshin happily.

"don't just stand here son! Lead her to our guest room… "

"eeehh! Hai…!"said ichigo who was in his thoughts.

And then ichigo and kagome went to the guest went to the kitchen while saying"I'll bring you a fresh cold summer juice!"

"soooo… how do you do?"asked kagome who snew ichigo was too shy to talk,and also saw the light blush in his face.

"what? Oh! I'mdoing fine… going to school,hanging on with friends… what about you?" he replied.

"that's very good…I'm going to school as well…"

And then they heard 2 female voices saying "is she here! Did she come? What did they do! " and isshin"sssshhhhh…. They can hear us!"

And then the 2 little girls runed to the guest room with hurry and say loud as they could but very polite"HELLO!" which made ichigo fall with face on the ground.

"well hello you pretty girls… you should be kurosaki-san's sisters…"

"yes! We are 2willings!"

"wow… that should be very funny… I have a little brother same as your age I think…"said kagome with a smile.

"how long will you stay?"asked yuzu with puppy eyes making a drop on kagome's head.

"yuzu…. Don't you think you ask too much?"

"but they are very cute kurosaki…" said kagome while seeing yuzu's sad face.

"why don't you sit here and speaks to kagome?" said ichigo with a funny face.

"I waill call your friend to come here and see her!" said yuzu while walking to her room along with Karin.

ICHIGO's POV

(Oooohhhh maaannnn! Why should they do this! ) I said to my self with a forced smile over my face.

"so kurosaki… do you have any girlfriend?"she asked.

"what!nooo!i never had one!"

"really? I think then you are a very brave guy…"she said with a smile.

"do…do you have any boy friend ?" I asked with fear all over my body….

(I hope not…)as I was thinking of this,I saw the large mount aura over her… I never saw anything like it…normally,auras can't be seen, only if they are very strong,if if so a very low light can be seen… this is strange…

"no… I never had…"she replied with no expression.

(yyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!)I jumped high as the stars in my thoughts.

"HHHEEELLOOOOO!" oh great they are here. .ishida,rukia and RENJI? What was he doing here?

FLASHBACK : IN THE SOUL SOCIETY

"NOOOO! Kurosaki loves someone?" said renji with a loud laugh.

"yes! It's true! He loves her from the age 6! Her name is kagome…" said rukia.

"did you see the bad lucked girl!" asked renji.

"no..not yet but she will come tomorrow,a told Karin to call us if she arrives…"replied rukia.

"US?"

"yes, sado,orihime,ishida and me."

"I want to come too, I should see this kagome you talk about…"

END OF FLASHBACK

RUKIA'S POV

We all get in and the first thing we saw was that she was very pretty….

(ichigo had a good explain for be in love with her for so long…)

"HEELLOOOO!"we all said.

she stood up and said very polite"good evening…. Nice too meet you all… I am kagome…"

"we know…" said renji without thinking as always. While ichigo glared at badly….

"OOHHH! Really?" she asked suprized.

"eeehhhh …you know kagome-sama… eeehhhh… Karin had told us! Yea! This is it!" said orihime trying to cover renji's mistake.

"HERE IS YOUR DRINK EVERYONE!" said ichigo's father.

While this kagome was taking her juice,I saw the large aura around her! HOOOWWWW!i was amazed… how could this be! No normal person can have this…! Just … just like a strong trained …. ESPADA! I screamed in my head as I saw the faces of the others … they saw this too. And she also weared this white clothes….

But she CAN'T be with aizen,he isn't such a fool to send someone with such a obvious aura! But how is this possible?

ICHIGO'S POV

Everyone is starring on kagome… they must have see the aura…

"well then kurosaki,it was nice to see you again"said kagome while standing up and wanted to leave.

"whhhyy? You have just arrived!" said Karin and yuzu together and the others were just confused.

"but you has no where to go!"I said with obvious sadness in my voice.

"oh! I have reserved a hotel near this vicinity."she replied.

"ohh noo! With our house here you can't go to a HOTEL!"said my dad.

'"thank you… I really don't want to…"

"noo nooo! You are welcome here!we also have a room for our guests!"I said .

"but …I …"

"no But.. i….,I won't let you go out of this house…"said my dad. (thank you dad…)

"I will call the hotel and say them you won't go!"said Karin.

"well..eeehhh… thank you…"she replied.

"I think you are very tired yuzu will lead you to your room…" I said.

"it was nice to meet you all" she said."feelings are same."Rukia said.

With that kagome and yuzu left.

"she isn't normal" rukia said.

"ooohhh come on! Just because she has a large aura doesn't mean she is not normal!"I replied.

"kurosaki san… she should be with the espadas…"said inoue.

"how came that!"I asked with large gulped out eyes.

"just a strong and trained espada can have this mush of aura you idiot!"said renji.

"really?"I said.

"no wonder…."came ishida's voice.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!"I said with anger.

"but you have a good taste so much I can let you…" came renji's teasing voice. And made me blush.

"if she isn't an espada…. I can say with this OBVIOUS aura, aizen will find her soon…"said rukia with closed eyes as we all looked at her .

I was just frozed… this shouldn't happen…

HUECCO MONDO

Grimmjow walked in the hall because aizen wanted to see he was in meeting room he saw all the espadas was already there;

"late,aren't we?"said stark as grimmjow glared at him at sat on his place

"welcome my espadas…"said aizen loud.

'we have news for you…"came gin's voice behind aizen who was just arrived.

Everyone wanted to know what it was because they knew it was an important thing that aizen wanted to see them all together…

"we have found a large mount of aura…and I meaned it when I sai LARG…"said aizen.

"and I though you wanted to show us kurosaki's head o a platter!"said grimmjow.

"learn to talk with your master!'said uliquerra.

"she can be a very good use… even the number zero espada…" said gin.

"is this person that strong?" asked tia.

"we can say more than what you think." answerd aizen.

"what about the bitch orihime…?"asked grimmjow.(he doesn't love hime in this will find out later with who she will be…)

"she is a tiny ant egg before a large ocean…there is no need for she…"said aizen.

"can you speak clearer?"asked grimmjow.

"he means inoue is a trash…"replied ulquerra

Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Finally!

Hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make it longer.

Thanx you for reviews I loved them.a nother time,sorry for the mistake. Tell me the pairing you like so I can make it one of your favorite stories! Please please please review so I will update soon


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! Here I am with a new chapter of do you remember…..

I LOVED the reviews you sent…. Thank you...! huuurrraaaaaayyyyy! You should have seen me when I read them!

Ok here we go but please please please don't forget to review thanX !

Disclaimer: I can't see my name in the credits of bleach nor inuyasha…. Hhuummmm…

So I think I don't owe them!

Key: 'thoughts' "sayings"

* * *

><p>WITH KAGGI….<p>

'wow… I never thought ichigo would someday grown so much!''but good thing he isn't so shy as he was….'she said to herself.

'but why do they all look at me like this! I hope I didn't do something or made a mistake…' and with this thoughts,she fall to sleep.

* * *

><p>IN FUDAL ERAE<p>

The jewel was acting weird…. The colour was now white and some times it made vibrations….

Naraku's castle….

"show me inuyasha kanna…." Naraku ordered to kanna while hakudoshi(is this right?tell me please!)was sitting next to him an kagura was standing near the window looking out.

As the picture in kanna's mirror become clearer, everyone looked at it….they saw a picture of the gang walking in a village….there was sango,miroku,shippo,inuyasha was nowhere to seen.

"where is kagome and why is kikyo with them?"asked hakudoshi looking confused.

"she left them …. Better said ,they said that she should left…."answered kagura….

"so this is why the jewel is acting so weird "said naraku.

"what do you mean?"asked kagura with confuse.

"I mean the jewel has lost it's home… it came out from kagomes chest ,it's HOME…"he turned around and continued."if she wont come back,we will have problems…. The ghosts from the jewel will come out…. I can tell you this isn't a good thing…."

* * *

><p>SOUL SOCIETY<p>

"so there is a girl with such large aura?"asked byakuya.

"yeah, you really can say LARGE…."said renji.

"we should report this to captain from the first squade. Replied byakuya.

In the way they saw ichigo,rukia,orihime,sado and isshida.

"yo kurosaki!"yelled renji.

"so the person with the large aura is your friend…."said byakuya in coldest tone ever.

"RENJI! Couldn't you wait until we arrive?"yelled ichigo.

"renji you should have wait until we arrive….now,have you said this to captain of first squad?" asked rukia whaile they all looked at the angry face of ichigo.

"no…. we wanted to go now…"replied renji.

"we should talk about this to captain hatseguya, because they won't let us to see the captain of the first squad easily…"said isshida. While orihime noded.

"hhhuuppppppfff!"was all ichigo did and made his way to hatseguya's room.

* * *

><p>IN HATSEGUYA'S ROOM<p>

"YOU FOUND SOMEONE WITH SO MUCH AURA!"yelled hatseguya.

"maaannn….calm down, what about it?"said ichigo while scatching his everyone was stunned from captain h actions.'what did he know?'

"there is said that there is someone with large aura ,a pure white one… she is vary powerfull so that if she trains, just her aura can kill 3 skilled espadas from 5 yard distance… and…"hatseguya said with close eyes. Every one got football sized eyes and mouths open…

"and…."said hatseguya.

"and?..."everyone said

"and…."

"AND?"

"WHAT THE! SAY IT YOU!"ichigo yelled in hatseguya's face…

"and that if she is one your so called friends…it will be easy to have her on our side, besides, aizen should now about her too,we should protect her…."hatseguya said.

"ok then,decided… we should tell her about us shinigami's…."ichigo said.

"YOU FOOLS! She is alive ! we can't tell her about us! She can't be a shinigami!"yelled rukia confused.

"normally,you're right, but this is something special…. She isn't even trained and I can tell you she can be NOW one of our captains…"replied hatseguya with a grin.

And with that,they all went to the real world.

* * *

><p>NEXT MORNING-REAL WORLD<p>

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the clock.'it's 8….' 'I think I should wake up now…'

With that,she walked to her closet that she last night puted her clothes in it.

She choosed a light pink t-shirt with hundreds of yellow butterflies,and a mild blue long jean.

When she was in the kitchen,she saw Karin,yuzu and mr kurosaki.

"goodmorning every one…!"

"oh good morning kagome"every one replied.

When she sat to have breakfast,she realized that ichigo wasn't no where to be seen.

"uuummm…. Where is ichigo kurosaki san?"

"oh,he is with his friends,he should be back now…"he replied.

"did you sleep well kagome?"yuzu asked with stars in her eyes starring at kagome.'she is so pretty! I wish ichinee will marry him!'

"yeah,thanks yuzu."

"I'm home…."came ichigo's voice.

"good morning onee-chan!"said both yuzu and Karin.

"good morning ichigo…"said kagome.

'wow… first time she called me ichigo and not kurosaki….'

And he sat to eat breakfast.

While eating breakfast,Karin and yuzu jast stared at kagome with glitter in the eyes.

after breakfast,ichigo was busy with'how should I say this to her!' damn that ass heads from soulsociety!'

**flashback*****

"WHY SHOULD I SAY IT TO HER!"screamed ichigo in hatseguyas face with the funniest expression he ever had.

"because 1:she is in your house 2:she is your girlfriend 3:she…" rukia was interrupet by hatseguya."SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"well..you know…i…"said ichigo who heard a fimilar voice"NO! KUROSAKI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!WHICH BLIND AND FOOL GIRL WOULD BE (KUROSAK'S GIRLFRIEND!HAAA!" said kaien.

"OK!OK! I will say it to her! If I stay longer here I will be a fool as you are!"yelled ichigo.

"what did you say?"yelled rukia.

"whatever….."said ichigo while he left.

**End of flashback******

"kagome…ehhh…would you like ,I mean if you want,we can go out and….i can show you the city since you wasn't here a long time…."said ichigo very polite.

"I really want you to do that thank you!"said kagome very happy.

As they were out of the house,ichigo showed her their kindergarden,museums,shops . it was as they walked many people just stared at kagome who was really good looking in her clothes.

'she really is good looking….'ichi thought to himself.

"kagome, it is about 14,aren't you hungry?"

"a bit,and you?"

"well…. I am starving…. !"Said ichigo who held many bags in his hand that kagome hat bought from all the shops.

"what about going to a resturaunt?"asked ichigo.

"well,that's pretty good idea ichigo…. Let's go!" 'he sure is far far far better than inuyasha and the others,he is very kind hearted.'

As they were in the resturaunt ,they sat on a table near the window.

As they ordered and the servant left,ichigo started….

"I have to tell you something…."

"what about ichigo?"

"have you ever heard of shinigami?"

"eeehhhh…. Is this an IQ test!"she asked while blushing.

"NO! not at all!"

"well,they are wondering ghosts that lead people to heaven or hell?"

"eeehhhh…. That's a start…., look kagome, I am a shinigami….!"

"is this a funny TV show?"

"NNNOOOO! I really meant it !"

"explane…." She asked with confuse.

And with that he told her his whole story….how he become a shinigame, rukia's problems,orihime and the espadas,chad and isshida,and about her huge aura and the story about her strength.

"ok…. I believe you ichigo…. But I think it is because of my priestess powers!"

"what powers?"

And with that,this time she told ichigo about going to a nother dimension(in this story fudal area is not the past,it's another relam!)inuyasha,kouga,naraku,shippo the jewel shard and….. being priestess and how they chased her away….

"wow" was all ichigo said.

"so… would you join us or not?"

"I don't have anything to do so I guess yeah, I will…."

"wow…I really didn't think you would agree so easy!"

And with that they both laughed as loud as they could…

* * *

><p><strong>Huuurraaaayyyyyy! Kaggi is now a shinigami….<strong>

**PLEASE please please review people and say to me what you want to read in the next chapters….because….. daa daaa daaa ddddaaaaannn! It's going to be a looooooooong story…. Next time the inugang will come in too. As more reviews you give so sooner I will update.i want at least15-21…**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

Ahouy!yeah!i'm really alive!

I didn't receive much reviews but I wanted to continue for all of u who reviewd,and also for the ones that read it,but didn't reviewed!

Ok….before we start ,…..I_OWE_NOTHING!

READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

><p>…<p>

**In the morning!(**Urahara's shop….)

"so…..you are miss higurashi I have heard a lot!"said urahara with a goofy smile on his face while ichigo looked at him like he was nuts…

"oh…emmmm….nice to meet u too…mr…?"said kagome very polite with a cute smile.

"oh….i'm urahara! One of the captains from soul society!"

"then…nice to meet you urahara san!"said kagome.

"ok then! Shall we introduce ourselves?"said yoruichi with a glare.

"yes yes sure!"said urahara.

"I'm yuroichi,and this is yuzu…."

"glad to meet you all!"kagome said.

"ok…guys….it' time to talk about why we are HERE!"said ichigo with an angry face.

"as we heard from ichigo,you agreed to help us kagome right?"asked yuroichi.

"yes,I do….it's not the first time I keep company to fight the bad guys!"she said with a smile.

"yes,we know,ichigo told us everything about the demon relam and so…."yuroichi said with eyes closed.

Orihime,rukia,renji,sado and ishida were sitting and drinking tea…

"I talked with the captains in soul society and informed them about kagome,they all well glad that we found her and they all agreed that she can become a S-shinigami!"said rukia with a grin…

"WHAT THE HELL IS A S-SHINIGAMI?"asked ichigo…

Rukia gave a deadly look and then said:"S,is there for special,it means she is a special shinigami and its in a higher rank than us even the captains don't have these kinds of powers…"

"oh….thats nice how you think about me!"said kagome.

"WOW! You had so much power?"asked ichigo…

"ok then…now that its setteled…"said urahara and the continued:"I will train you kagome sama"

"oh…thank you! That will be great!"said kagome.

"here are your clothes…"said rukia and gave them to her.  
>"go ant try them kagome!"said orihime.<p>

"go left ,the second door."said yuroichi.

"ok! I'll be right back!"said kagome.

And with that she left.

After a few minutes she came back,she wore a black-white kimono,like the others but the upper part was full white.(like kikiyo's kimono…) and she had a white butterfly on her hair… everyone was really was beautiful in that dress.

"WOW! You look pretty kagome!"said rukia.

Ichigo had a light blush,no one noticed because they were around kagome but renji….he noticed that easily…

"is that a blush I see on kurosaki's cheeks?"he asked with a teasing voice.

"NO!it's just hot in here!"he replied.

"then why are you the onlyone noticing it?"

"DUUHH!"was all ichigo said and then:

"ka..kagome…it's time to go…theres something I should show you…'ichigo told whith now a brighter blush cause looking kagome in the eyes.

"ok kurosaki kun,just a minute so I can change my clothes…"

"mmmaaannn! I told you you shouldn't call me kurosaki!"

"sorry ichi-kun! Better now?"

Ichigo was now tomato red…"just hurry up!'he said while looking at renji who was looking at him with a teasing smile saying'I know what you are thinking about!'

With went back and they said goodbye and left….

After they left…..

"she really was dear!"said yoruichi.

"yeah…and very goodlooking!"urahara said.

"kurosaki kun really likes her!"orihime said with a happy face.

"DID YOU SEE ICHIGO"S BLUSH!hhhhahahahahhahhahaa!"he laughed as loud as he could.

"let's just hope ichigo can hold her!"said rukia…

"yeah….cause he is an idiot!"ishida ended…

* * *

><p><span>Ok….i know it was short and I promised that the inugang will arrive too….i changed my mind! XD<span>

From now the chapters will be shorter but the updates will be sooner…

Please review and tell me who should orihime and rukia be with?

Bye! Waiting for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

HIIIIIII! What's up?how are u?

So….i don't want u to wait more so let this chapter begin!

Aizen:why am I not a main character?  
>Me:My dear Aizi-kun! (I am a Aizen fan!)u will…just wait….<br>Me:wait….i think I forgot something…..if I only could remember it…..hmmm…  
>Aizen:duuhhh! U wanted to say that u owe nothing!<br>Me:oh yes!(kisses Aizen in cheek)  
>Aizen:aaawweeeeeee<p>

* * *

><p>it has been awhile that kagome was training to become a Shinigami…..about 3 months…..<p>

the school started and kagome decided to stay in karakura town in urahara's shop…..as a guest cause Ichigo and the others told her about Aizen and the Espadas….Orihime told she can be in her house but she preferd to stay with Yoruichi…they had become good friends in this period…..but one time she went in to the Inuyasha gang to tell them that she won't come there anymore…..

* * *

><p>*FLASBACK*<p>

_The sun was shining and everywhere was quite….she went there with her shinigami clothes…_

_The gang were in kaede's village talking with her as they saw kagome…._

_Inuyasha:Kagome?is that you!_

_Shippo:Kagome! Whre have u been!  
>miroku smiled and Sango went over to kagome and hugged her…<em>

"_hi guys….."kagome said very coldly,trying to sound friendly._

"_kagome?is that u?what the hell are these silly clothes?HEEY! where have u been?i came to bring u back bath your mother said you went to a friend's house…..!"_

"_hmmm…Inuyasha…I am here to say that….."she gasped…."!"_

_Everyone said:"WHAT?_

"_I don't know how to say…..it's just this is the last time u see me…"she said_

"_how kagome chan?is it because Inuyasha?"sango asked._

"_No…..i have a duty now…"_

"_what kind of duty?what is more important than the jewel shard?"said inuyahsa_

"_Inuyasha….i am a shinigami now….."_

"_WHAT?"said kaede…  
>"you really are my child?"<em>

"_yeah…and I am a special one!"_

_And so she told them whole the story….._

"_now….i am sure kikyo will help you when I am not here….."_

"_nooooo…..we wanted you kagome!"shippo said while crying and hugging kagome._

"_but I have to go…..i wish I can see you all again….now I have to go….."_

_With that,she hugged everyone and said goodbye…_

_*END OF FLASH BACK*_

* * *

><p><em>*****In Hueco Mondo*****<em>

Aizen called all the espadas for a meeting…..in the meeting room,all the Espadas were present.

The door opened and Aizen,gin and kaname went in…

"hello my Espadas…..thank you for coming….."

Then Aizen sat on his place….

"I see all of you are present….good….."

Gin just smiled,as always we eyes closed….  
>"Kaname! The project….."<p>

With that kaname showed a hologram from kagome….

Every one looked at the girl in front of them….  
>"so…who is this little girl?"said Szayel.<br>"not so fast my Espadas….don't call her little… her ability is much higher than u….."

"WHAT? What do u mean the ability of this chick is higher than us?"said Grimmjow,sounding angry…

"She was kurosaki ichigo's childhood friend,she was a a while in Demon world,Jewel of 4 souls,she has a high spiritual power,as high as or spade ranks 1,2 and 3 together…and she only trained 3 months…..she has more abilities than that….."ichimaru gin said.  
>every one was stunned from the information they heard…..<p>

There was silence in the hall…..everyone was looking at another one…..Aizen was enjoying the scene before him…drinking tea…

Ulquiorra broke the silence"So…what are we going to do Aizen sama?"

"we should try to have her in our side…"Aizen continued:"but we should wait till she comes to us…..she has to choose"

"and how ?" the pink haired guy asked…

"we have to wait…be patient….now,every body should go their rooms and act normal…."Said the Lord

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHAH! That was all for now…. ^_^<p>

And today is new year….in persian calendar,so HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
